Sonny Benson at Hogwarts
by Directioner and Potter Head
Summary: Bercerita tentang seorang anak perempuan berumur 11 tahun yang sebenarnya tinggal di Amerika tetapi bersekolah di Hogwart yang berada London,dia mempunyai kenangan dan berpetualang disana.
1. Hari Pertama di London

Sonny Benson

** Pertama di London**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku ! Hari ini aku akan pergi ke London dan pergi kesekolah baru disana !Nama sekolah itu "Hogwarts" sekolah penyihir,aku bahkan tidak tau bahwa aku keturunan penyihir,bahkan ibu dan kakak laki – lakiku yang berumur 16 tahun bukannlah seorang penyihir,tetapi ayahku iya ,sayangnya iya meninggal karena suatu kecelakaan yang sama sekali tidak diketahui ! Aku bisa ke sana karena aku mendapat surat dari sana...Padahal aku orang Amerika,bisa saja aku pergi ke sekolah penyihir di Amerika...Gitu aja kok repot ?

Aku bersiap-siap merapikan koperku,dan melesat ke ruang makanku yang sempit,Keluargaku tinggal di apartemen dengan pemiliknya yang kali aku bertemu dengannya pasti dia berkata "RRRAAAUURRAAGGHHAAATTTKKKKKI IIIRRTT!" Rasanya seperti bertemu harimau yang sakit parah"Selamat pagi,Sonyy,mommy membuat Sup"kata Ibuku girang "Sebaiknya makannya cepat atau kau bakal terlambat pergi ke bandara" "baik mom" aku pun langsung memakan supku dengan cepat bagaikan petir yang menyambar.

Selesai makan,aku melesat turun kebawah dan menyapa teman-temanku dan teman –teman kakakku yang juga tinggal diApartemen,salah satunya Carly,Sam,dan Spencer...dan tentunya sang pemilik apartemen, ,aku tidak memberi tahu mereka bahwa aku sekolah di sekolah penyihir,karena sekolah itu rahasia..aku hanya boleh memberi tahunya ke Ibu dan Kakakku ,ibuku dan kakakkku masuk kedalam mobil dan aku memasukan koperku kedalam mobil"Sonny !Bantu aku memasukan koper ini kedalam mobil" ups,maksudku kakakku yang memasukannya... "baik,Freddie"

Singkat cerita aku ditemani kakakku masuk ke dalam bandara,dan sekalian naik pesawat...ibuku tidak ikut karena banyak pesawat aku bertemu anak perempuan dengan rambut lebat nan coklat,dan gigi kelinci yang besar,dia menyapaku dengan girangnya "Hai ! kamu sekolah di Hogwarts juga ? " "I,iya... siapa kamu ? "tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahi "aku Hermione Granger,aku baru saja berlibur di Amerika dan ingin pulang ke London,aku juga baru masuk Hogwarts dan bolehkah aku tau namamu gadis rambut hitam ? " yep,rambutku hitam dan memakai kacamata dan boleh disebut aku mirip orang Asia dengan aksen Amerika,tetapi kakakku berambut coklat,dia keturunan gen ibuku dan aku keturunan gen ayahku "namaku Sonny Benson,senang bertemu denganmu " jawabku spontan " Hai,Sonny... " "oh,iya perkenalkan ini kakakku Freddy " hermione menjulurkan tangannya ke kakakku "hai Freddy"

Skip# tiba-iba"Penumpang yang terhormat sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas" kata pramuniaga dengan menggunakan speaker,yang artinya kita sebentar lagi akan sampai di London "yey! "kataku dengan senang. Aku menuruni pesawat dengan segit,sampai-sampai kakakku terjatuh karena mengejarku untung saja dia tidak apa-apa."Saat kami selesai mengambil koper kami,aku ditarik oleh orang yang tidak aku kenal,ia mempunyai janggut putih yang tebal dan panjang ,menggunakan kacamata bulan sabit dan kira-kira kurang lebih berumur 100 tahun."Sonny Benson,pegang tanganku "kakakku hanya terdiam "kau juga Freddy Benson" Akhirnya kami berdua sepakat untuk memegang tangan kakek itu,saking keriputnya,kami seperti memegang lumut."Siap ? " tanya kakek itu "Siap untuk apa? " tanya Kakakku,,suuuuuttttt tiba-tiba kami semua meluncur seperti roket pesawat luar angkasa,tapi rasanya aku ingin muntah,dan seluruh badanku seperti terlepas semua ! Akhirnya kami sampai ketempat yang tidak kami ketahui ...namanya disana bertuliskan Diagon Alley "tnggu dulu... Ini sama seperti apa yang dijelaskan di surat,iya kan Pak Tua ?" ketika kakkakku bertanya sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing ,Kakek itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Well," kakakku mengangkat bahu dan melihat kearahku "katanya kita harus membeli barang-barang yang tertera disurat ini" "dimana kita bisa beli semua ini" "ya.. disini" aku meringis "bukan itu maksudu ,lihat ! banyak sekali toko-toko disini " "baiklah disini tertulis nama tokonya tetapi kita tidak tau tempatnya,mungkin kita bisa bertanya kepada seseorang dan membeli barang itu dengan Galleon"dan begitulah,akhirnya kami bertanya,mencari,membeli,bertanya,mencari,membeli...

Tinggal 2 barang lagi yang belum kami beli,yaitu tongkat dan hawan peliharaan,"dimana kita bisa mencari hewan peliharaan?" kakakku langsung mencari seseorang didekatnya dan bertanya kepada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang disertai anak laki-lakinya yang berambut pirang dan muka lancip" permisi,pak,apakah kamu tau dimana tempat ini ? "kakakku menunjuk surat yang diberikan oleh hogwarts "Muggles ?" tanya bapak itu "hah ?" "aku benci Muggles... sebaiknya kau pergi darah lumpur ! atau kau akan mengotori baju baru anakku yang aku beli dengan harga mahal" kakakku berlari ke arahku dengann muka ketakutan "ada apa ?" tanyaku "kau lihat orang berambut pirang yang bergandengan tangan dengan anaknya yang bermukka lancip itu ?" "yyeaahh..." "dia menyebutku Muggles dan darah lumpur !maksudku... siapa dia ?" kakakku menunjuk –nunjuk orang tadi dengan perasaan kesal "kau bahkan tidak tau artinya... " kakakku terdiam "bisa saja artinya hal positif,kau tau, pergaulan di dunia sihir itu berbeda dengan dunia kita" aku menjelaskannya dengan rinci "kau betul juga,baiklah kita bertanya dengan orang lain saja "...

Akhirnya kami menemukan toko untuk membeli hewan peliharaanku, dan aku memilih burung hantu yang gemuk ,aku tidak suka burung hantu yang kami juga menemukan toko untuk membeli tongkat , nama tokonya "Olivanders " ,katanya toko itu adalah toko terbaik untuk membeli tongkat ,pemiliknya sudah sangat mencoba dan mencoba tongkat yang cocok untukku,dan akhirnya kami menemukannya, katanya tongkatku terbuat dari... dari... ah,lupakan saja ,aku hanya mengingaat kata-kata bulu Unicorn.

'Akhirnya selesai juga... tanganku sudah penuh dengan barang-barang ini... "kata kakakku dengan napas terengas -engas "aku juga" kataku,kakakku melihat barang-barang yang ku bawa "apanya yang banyak ? huh ? kau hanya membawa burng hantumu dan tongkat sihirmu"Tak berapa lama kemudian "Sonny ! " Aku mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telingaku "Hermione ? !" Aku berteriak senang "aku baru saja ingin pergi ke station kereta api,kau juga ?" "iya"jawabku "ayo pergi sama-sama,oh iya,ini ayah dan ibuku mereka Muggles tidak ada yang penyihir "apa itu Muggles ?" tanya Kakakku,spontan Hermiione menjawab " Muggles itu sebutan penyihir untuk orang yang bukan penyihir" "kalau Darah Lumpur?" Hermione menatap kakakku dengan pandangan kosong "bagaimana kau bisa tau kata- kata itu?" "yaa...tadi baru saja ada orang yang memanggilku darah lumpur,apakah itu positif ?" Hermione menggelengkan kepala "itu sebutan Negatif,artinya untuk orang yang bukan kaum penyihir atau ayah dan ibunya Muggles dan dia adalah penyihir,sama sepertiku..."Hermione terdiam "Sonny...apakah orangtuamu ada yang penyihir?" "mm,,yeeaahh...ayahku" "berarti kau darah campuran dan kakakmu juga tetapi,kenapa kakakmu bukan penyihir ?" "mana kutahu " "berarti dia mengataiku dong,kurang ajar orang itu !" Teriak kakakku dengan kesal

"Baiklah,ayo naik kemobilkukita akan pergi ke station kereta api " Hermione menarikku dan menarik kakakkku...Akhirnya sampai juga kami di Station kereta api ,kakakku membaca surat yangdiberikan oleh hogwarts "disini tertulis Platform 9 ¾ ...mana ada platform 9 ¾ " aku melihat suratnya "betul Platform9 ¾ di Station King's Cross,aku kira kepala mu sudah miring, Freddy" kataku kepada kakakku "ayo kita tanya kepada penjual tiket " kata .kakakkupun bertanya ke pada sang penjual tiket "permisi pak apakah kau tau diamana Platform 9 ¾ ?" Penjual tiket memegang bahu kakakku "nak,kau termasuk orang gila yang pernah aku temui ,tidak ada yang namanya platform 9 ¾ ... ya,ampun kenapa banyak sekali yang bertanya kepadaku soal Platform 9 ¾ ?" Kakakku mengahadap ke kami "Kenapa ? selalu aku ?" ..

Tiba-tiba Hermione berteriak ,ke padaku "Oi,Sonny " "iya?" "aku pikir aku tahu tempatnyya " akhirnya kami mengikuti Hermione,kakakku ternganga "Platform 9 ¾ ada di dalam dinding ini,dunia macam apa inni?" "bagaimana kau tahu Hermione?" aku memegang dinding itu dan tanganku menembusnya "aku melihat ada dua orang masuk kedalam sini,yang satu berambut merah dan jangkung,dan yang satu berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata bulat" "patut dicoba"kataku,aku pun mendorong troliku sampai menembus dinding itu,disusul oleh Hermione,kakakku, dan .Ketika kami semua berhasil menembus dinding itu kami ternganga dan berteriak "Wow!"Teriak kami semua,kami melihat pesawat kertas yang terbang,orang – orang menggunakan sihir-sihirnya,orang yang terbang dengan sapu terbangnya dan hal-hal menarik lainnya ...

"Ayo,ayo! Cepat ! "kata masinnis kereta Aku dan Hermionepun menitipkan troli kami dan masuk kedalamm kereta tak lupa kami mengucapkan kata perpisahaan kepada kakakku, dan ...kami masuk kedalam koridor yang kosong "keren sekali !" kataku "iya ! andai aku penyihir dari kecil" tiba-tiba ada dua orang anak masuk kedalam koridor kami,yang stu gendut dan bermuka culun,dan yang satu berbicara dengan aksen Irlandia dan berambut pirang ,semuanya anak laki-laki"hai,bisakah kami duduk disini,semua keridor penuh " kata orang irlandia itu "boleh saja" jawab Hermione ,mereka pun duduk dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing "namaku Neville Longbottom" kata laki-laki yang bermuka culun tersebut "aku Seamus Finnigan"kata orangg Irlandia tersebut "aku Sonny Benson " "dan aku hermione Granger"

Aku melihat mereka berdua,tapi,aneh rasanya melihat Neville,karena ia culun...yep,hanya karena culun,aku melihat hewan peliharaan yang dipegang Neville dengan pandangan jijik dan bertanya "kau pelihara Kodok ?" "ya...aku suka kodok,namanya Trevor,dan dia diberikan oleh kakekku untukku" katanya dengan tersenyyum kepadaku "jadi,kau tinggal di Amerika ?"tanya Seumus"iya" "tapi,bagaimana kau bisa sekolah di Hogwarts ?" "Dunno...mungkin karena ayahku dulu tinggal di London dan meninggal disana tanpa sebab pasti" "aku turut berprihatin atas meninggalnya ayahmu" aku hanya tersenyum,,,

Tiba – tiba saja Neville berteriak "TREVOR,kemari !" dia langsung mengejar-ngejar Trevor kesana kemari,dan kehilangan jejak sikodok itu "Trevor hilang !" teriaknya "kami akan membantumu Neville " kata Seumus,kami mencarinya kesana kemari didalam koridor tapi tidak menemukannya "mungkin diluar atau didalam koridor lain..."kata Hermione "ayo kita berpencar!"teriakku...Akhirnya kami pun berpencar,dan aku sampai dikoridor paling ujung aku mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam "permisi apakah kalian menemukan seekor kodok ?" "Kodok ? siapa yang mau mempunyai hewan menjijikan dan kotor itu ?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya pernah aku lihat sebelumnya,ternyata dia adalah anak yang digandeng oleh orang yang mengatai kakakku Darah Lumpur "maaf?" "kau tuli atau apa ?pokoknya aku tidak melihat kodokmu itu !dan keluar dari sini !" aku pun marah dan menghentak kakiku "maaf ya ! kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu rambut pirang ! lagi pula itu bukan kodokku itu kodok temanku !" dia berdiri dengan lambat dan berdesah "maaf juga,namaku Draco Malfoy bukan sirambut pirang " Jadi namanya Draco Malfoy ? kataku dalam hati "...aku ini Darah Murni dan keturunan orang kaya,jadi enyah dari sini kalau kau bukan keturunan Darah Murni !" Ia berteriak dan kedua temannya yang besar berdiri "jadi,diisini tempat keturunan darah murni ? oke kalau begitu aku akan keluar,weekk" aku mencibir Draco dan mengulurkan kakiku keluar dari koridor itu "tapi,apa itu Darah Murni?"tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

Setelah berjam-jam mencari,kami pun menyerah,dan Neville Ikhlas akan hilangnya Kodoknya itu,tetapi dia tetap kejadian itu aku pun bertanya kepada Hermione "Hermione,apa sih Darah Murni itu ? " "darah Murni itu untuk sebutan orang yang kedua orang tuanya penyihir " "seperti keluarga Malfoy?" "yeeahh...sepertinya,kau tau dia?" "yep,baru saja aku bertemu dia di koridor paling ujung,sombong sekali dia" "aku tadi bertemu Harry Potter"kata Hermione sambil memegang bahuku "siapa dia?" "kau tidak tahu?dia kan terkenal karena dia terhindar dari kutukan Avada Kadavra dari Vo...maksudku Kau-tahu-Siapa" "Avada Kadavra?Kau-Tahu-Siapa? Apa itu?" tetapi,ketika aku bertanya,tiba-tiba saja kereta berhenti "Sudah sampai"kata Neville,aku pikir dia sudah tidak menangis lagi.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts

**Sekolah Sihir Hogwart**

Aku pun turun dari Kereta Api itu dengan berdesak –desakan,sungguh malam yang sangat mengerikan di sini,banyak sekali hewan – hewan aneh ! Secara tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang besar dan berat darai belakangku "Murid-Murid tahun pertama ke sini,ikuti aku ! ayo,ayo !" Suara siapa itu ? tanya ku dalam hati,aku pun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu,ternyata yang berbicara adalah seorang manusia yang sangat bessaaarr ! ia mempunyai rambut dan jenggot hitam yang sangat panjang dan lebat,dan bajunya sangat kotor dan penuh dengan tambalan-tambalan disana –sini ,ia memegang lampu minyak ditangan kirinya dan satu payung merah muda di tangan kanannya ,Hermione,Neville,Seumus dan semua anak-anak tahun pertama mengikuti dia.

Ia mengajak kami semua naik kekereta yang tidak ditarik oleh apa-apa,"bagaimana kereta ini bisa berjalan"tanya Seumus "Relax,kereta ini berjalan dengan sendirinya,lihat saja"kata Hermione"bagaimana kau tahu?"aku bertanya kepada Hermione "Buku,hanya buku,lagi pula ini dunia sihir,bukan dunia kita"Hermione menjawab dengan sangat Hermione benar,kereta ini berjalan dengan sendirinya,kereta ini membawa kami tidak terlalu jauh juga,hanya sampai di tepi sungai,kami dipinta turun dari kereta,dan naik ke atas perahu,aku,Hermione,dan Seumus naik bersama-sama,sedangkan Neville bersama 2 orang lain karena perahu hanya cukup untuk 3 orang .Aku duduk di depan sambil memegang lampu minyak untuk menerangi sungai,sedangkan Hemione dan Seumus duduk mengarungi sungai,aku melihat sekolah Hogwarts yang sungguh indah,terlihat seperti Istana besar yang nan megah dikililingi oleh lampu- lampu yang meneranginya.

Sesaat kami sampai di Hogwarts,kami mengikuti manusia raksaksa tadi dan bertemu wanita tua yang memakai kacamata dan juga memakai topi nenek sihir,ia tanpak galak,tapi,semoga tidak "Halo murid – murid tahun pertama ,namaku ,dan itu.."Dia menunjuk ke Pria Raksaksa tadi "adalah Hagrid,jadi ini adalah sekolah kalian yang baru,tentu kalian tahu nama sekolah iini,Hogwarts,tentu,kepala sekolah disini bernama ...dan ikuti aku,aku akan membawa kalian berkeliling sekolah ini"Kami mengikuti dan melihat-lihat sekeliling sekolah ini,kami melihat banyak foto-foto yang bergerak-gerak,hewan-hewan dan tumbuhan aneh,arca-arca,dan lain-lain.

Akhirnya kami sampai didepan pintu besar nan megah "anak-anak tunggu disini dulu,aku ingin memeriksa kedalam sebentar" pun masuk kedalam pintu besar itu,aku mengintip sedikit dan melihat banyak sekali orang didalam dengan meja yang sangat panjang."Aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk kesana" kataku ke Hermione. "aku juga" ... Tak diduga aku mendengar suara Draco Malfoy menyapa seseorang didepan ku "Hi,Harry Potter,namaku Malfoy,Draco Malfoy,dan ini Crabe dan Goyle" Ia menunjuk kedua temannya yang besar, ternyata orang yang didepanku adalah Harry Potter,aku melihat luka di jidadnya,kenapa itu? Tanyaku dalam hati,tiba-tiba saja orang di sebelah Harry Potter tertawa "menurutmu namaku ini lucu huh?biar kutebak,rambut merah,dan memakai baju bekas,kau pasti siWeasley benarkan? ,pilih lah teman yang sesuai denganmu,Harry Potter " Draco menjulurkan tengannya ke Harry,"Maaf,sepertinya aku tahu cara memilih teman" Draco tampak marah,"ayo jangan ada pertengkaran disini"Seketika datang,Draco pun kembali ketempatnya semula,Tetapi,"TREVOOR,Kau disana rupanya" Neville maju kedepan tepat di bawah ,ternyata Trevor berada disana,rasanya aku ingin kelihatan bingung, "maaf," Neville melihatnya dengan perasaan malu dan kembali berdiri disebelahku ia menemukan Trevornya yang sebelumnya hilang tanpa jejak.

Kami masuk kedalam dengan keadaan tegang dan tak sabar,banyak sekali orang-orang melihat kami dengan tersenyum senyum dan saling berbisik - tiba saja Hermione memukulku dengan keras "ouch" "lihat keatas" katanya,aku melihat keatas,aku melihat atap yang persis seperti langit malam yang indah,dan lilin – lilin yang terbang diatas kami "aku tahu ini di sengaja,disihir maksudku,aku lihat di dalam buku" Kata Hermione sombong "Hebat sekali kau,bisa membaca buku sebanyak itu" Katakku sambil menunjukan muka iri,Hermione hanya tertawa beberapa lama kemudian... "Selamat datang murid baru ! dan selamat malam murid lama ! "kata seorang kakek yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya "Itu dia yang namanya ,sudah sangat lama ia menjadi kepala sekolah disini"Jelas Hermione "Bukannya... ?"Aku terdiam sejenak "aku dan kakakku pernah bertemu dia ! Ketika aku dan kakakku selesai mengambil koper ! dan dia datang di hadapanku dan menarikku dan mengajak aku dan kakakku untuk ikut dia ! " Teriakku dengan suara diperkecilkan,tanpa sadar sudah memasang topi nenek sihir yang bisa berbicara keatas kepala seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di kursi depan meja guru "untuk apa dia menaruh topi itu keatas anak itu?"tanyaku "untuk menyeleksi kita akan masuk ke asrama mana"jawab Hermione "as..." belum selesai aku berbicara Hermione langusng memotong pertanyaanku "ada asrama Gryfindor,Slytherin,Hupplepuff,dan Revenclaw,biasanya orang yang masuk ke Gryfindor itu murid – murid yang pemberani,kalau yang masuk kedalam Slytherin itu Darah Murni,Hupplepuf aku kurang tahu tapi katanya menerima siapa saja,kalau Ravenclaw ,untuk murid-murid yang pintar"tutur Hermione "pasti kau bakal masuk ke dalam Ravenclaw,Hermione " kataku sambil bercanda,hermione memutar mata.

Tiba saatnya aku diseleksi,"Benson!" teriak ,"Kenapa tidak Hermione duluan saja ?" pun duduk dikursi yang telah disiapkan didepan meja makan guru ,dan Prof McGonagall menaruh topi seleksi itu keatas kepala ku "HUH?" tanya topi seleksi itu,aku setengah terkejut "Benson kah?kau ?" tanyanya "i,,iya"aku sangat gugup sampai-samapai aku memegang ujung kursi yang aku duduki dengan keras "ahh,aku tahu ayahmu,dia sangat pemberani...dan aku dengar kau punya kakak Muggle,eh?" "iya..."kataku dengan lamban "yaa..ya...dia tidak diteriima disekolah ini,dia cocok menjadi Muggle dari pada Penyihir,dia suka teknujuly kah?" "mmmm...iya tapi namanya Teknologi bukan teknujuly" "iya,iya...apa saja namanya itu...dan yang pasti kau masuk dalam asrama Gryfindor !"Aku sangat lega dan langsung berlari ke meja panjang anak-anak Gryfindor dan duduk disana sambil menunggu Hermione diseleksi,aku harap dia masuk ke Gryfindor juga bukannya Ravenclaw.

Aku sangat senang karena bisa masuk ke Asrama Gryfindor,begitu pula Hermione,Neville,Seumus,Harry Potter,dan si Weasley saling berbicara satu sama lain bersama-sama,sambil memakan –makanan yang telah dihidangkan secara Weasley,yang dia bilang nama lengkapnya Ronald Billius Weasley,yang dipanggil Ron itu, dengan rakusnya memakan makanan itu sampai menambah 4 kali."rakus sekali kau"kata Hermione,tetapi Ron hanya diam dan menikmati yang lainnya mengobrol dan makan - makanan yang telah dihidangkan itu,aku hanya melihat Harry yang duduk di depanku dan melihat bekas luka dijidatnya itu dengan penasaran,jadi aku bertanya ke Harry "jadi,kau Harry Potter?" "iya"tampaknya ia sudah terbiasa ditanya seperti itu "kau yang terkena kutukan Avada Kadavra dari Kau-Tahu-Siapa?" "iya"jawabnya dengan lembut "Aku Sonny Benson salam kenal" "salam kenal" "apakah kau tahu apa itu kutukan Avada Kadvra ?" "bukannya ayahmu juga terkena kutukan itu?"tanya Harry kepadaku "huh?aku tidak tahu" "masa?kutukan Avada Kadvra itu kutukan mematikan nomor 1 didunia,kutukan itu bisa membuat orang meninggal tanpa ada bekas luka sedikit pun,dan Kau-Tahu-Siapa itu adalah Voldemort,dia penyihir paling jahat sedunia,tapi jangan coba-coba menyebut namanya" "wow! Tapi kau bisa terhindar dari kutukan itu?hebat sekali!" Harry tersenyum..tapi,aku masih tetap bbingung..ayahku ? meninggal karena kutukan Avada Kadavara?Tak berapa lama kemudian,banyak hantu-hantu datang kesana-kemari mengitari ruang makan tetapi, yang paling sering aku lihat adalah si Nicholas atau Nick si kepala hampir putus,kata Ronald dia adalah ketua hantu Gryfindor dan kepalanya benar-benar hampir putus !

Selesai makan,kami semua,anak-anak asrama Gryfindor,Di pandu oleh kepala asrama Gryfindor,Percy Weasley,dia adalah kakaknya Ronald."Ayo,ayo lewat sini !"teriaknya sambil melambai-lambaikan salah satu tangannya kekiri dan kekanan .Di Asrama Gryfindor,Kami sangat terkagum-kagum dengan asrama kami ... Banyak sekali barang-barang antik,dan warna merah yang mecolok di Asrama Gryfindor Percy menceritakan asal-usul Hogwarts dan tentang dan aku berbagi kamar bersama-sama dengan Lavender Brown dan Parvati, kami saling berkenalan dan mengobrol-ngobrol tentang Hogwarts dan berbagai hal lainnnya,dan banyak yang aku ketahui dari mereka semua,contohnya Hermione,walaupun giginya terlihat jelek,tetapi kedua orangtuanya adalah dokter ,dia mempunyai saudara kembar namanya Padma tetapi,Padma berada di Asrama Revenclaw dan mereka berdua adalah orang ,Ia mempunyai kelinci yang bernama Binky.


End file.
